Curiosity killed the cat
by 1silentmouse
Summary: America couldn't make his mind stop conjuring all kind of sceneries of what exactly France could be doing with nine female nations inside a bedroom.


America usually enjoyed world meeting, but this time he was immensely happy for Germany ending it early due to the utter chaos that usually came when nations gathered together. He was starving for some hamburgers since England had confiscated the ones he had brought before the meeting started. He had gotten his cellphone out and was finishing his order up before he had walked out of the meeting room. But waiting for thirty minutes was too much for America so he headed to the lobby with the snack machines to eat something while he waited for his delicious burgers to be delivered to the conference building.

Having now gotten about twenty-five dollars worth of snacks America was happily munching his food when he saw Seychelles and Monaco walk into the lobby and sit on the couches on the opposite side of the room. They were happily chatting about something and didn't seem to notice America in the room, which he didn't mind since he was eating and didn't want to offer to share his snacks with the girls. About a minute passed when Belgium walked in and sat with the other girls joining in whatever conversation they were having. Soon after that Vietnam slowly walked in followed by Taiwan and they also joined the other girls. America was now wondering why they were meeting up, they had started giggling and were speaking slightly louder but still not loud enough for him to understand what they were saying.

America almost choked when Belarus and Ukraine walked into the lobby and joined the other girls. Belgium had her cat grin and was obviously teasing Belarus about something, while Ukraine was trying to calm her sister down. America's curiosity had reached its peak when he managed to hear "last time", "sexy", and "advice" coming from Belgium's mouth. He wanted to discover what on earth the girls were talking about.

America considered simply walking over and asking what they were doing, but he deduced that he was more likely to be shot down by the girls, so he decided that he was going to spy. America didn't think it was not the most heroic thing to do but his curiosity got the best of him. He crept closer to them hidden behind the lobby's furniture and trying to be as quite as he could, the girls were talking and giggling and quite obviously too distracted by their conversation to notice him. America was now close enough to hear the conversation with was inciting even more his curiosity.

"I wonder what kind of surprise he's going to give us this time." Taiwan was saying.

"I think he's bringing some costume made stuff this time. He was really disappointed that last time Ukraine couldn't enjoy it with us since she's so big." Monaco replied.

"Oh, I hope he manages to find something that fits me, I was so envious of Belarus last time. She seemed to have enjoyed it so much." Ukraine was saying with a smile.

"I was not enjoying it. Hungary was the one that forced me to do it last time." Belarus replied and America could swear she was blushing.

"Speaking of her, she said she was bringing a surprise of her own today." Belgium said with a grin.

"I wonder what it is." Seychelles asked.

As on cue Hungary walked in with a huge smile on her face. "Guess what I brought with me girls!" But before any of the other girls could even try to guess she stepped aside revealing a very shy Liechtenstein. "I got fresh meat for today's meeting." The girls started to squeal and clap their hands in delight leaving the young girl very embarrassed.

"How on earth did you convince Switzerland to let her join us!" asked Belgium in an awed glee.

"I didn't, if he asks we were all having some of your hot chocolate at your room." Hungary replied. All the girls started laughing gleefully.

"Very sly Hungary." Belarus commented with a smile on her face between the laughter. Hungary just smiled back and sat Liechtenstein next to her.

America had bee frozen on his spying spot, trying to fit the small pieces of information the girls were giving him so he could understand what they were doing. His food was long forgotten. And as he was trying to listen to more of the conversation France walked into the lobby and went straight to the girls with a gleeful smile that sent chills down America's spine. He was about to go Hero mode and save the girls from the Frenchman when they greeted him as if they were expecting him.

"Ah! _Mes belle dames_, are we all here already?" He asked as he did an over the top gentlemen bow to the girls. They giggled and started standing up.

"We have a surprise for you France!" Said Belgium excitedly as she grabbed Lichtenstein by the shoulders and placed her right in front of him. A very animal like grin spread in the Frenchman's face in America's opinion. France took the small girls hand and gave it a kiss. Lichtenstein blushed hard, and then even harder when France spoke again. "It will be my pleasure to make you into a splendid woman _ma chérie_." He said and he tucked her small hand to rest on his right arm. Monaco took his left arm and they all started leaving the lobby with giggles and comments between them.

America followed them. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The only things that came to his mind after trying to put two and two together would make him blush hard and he was seriously reconsidering his opinion on France. The man was obviously participating in whatever the girls had being doing in those meetings, not only that but he seemed to be part of the main point in it. Whatever it was, they liked it, and that made America even more curious as to what exactly they were going to do. He was torn between wanting to be right and wanting to be wrong.

He saw as all of them took the elevator and went up to the last floor, America knew that the top floors of the building were made of rooms for when meeting went into late at night or when people couldn't make it back to the hotels. He jumped in the next elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The ride in the elevator was painfully slow for America and he couldn't make his mind stop conjuring all kind of sceneries of what exactly France could be doing with nine girls inside a bedroom.

He bolted out of the elevator as soon as it opened its doors, and he caught a glimpse of Taiwan entering a room in the end of the hallway. He could hear squeals and giggling coming out of the room. He pressed his ear hard on the door trying to listen to what was happening on the other side. America could hear them talking but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. America then heard the sound of a door opening behind him, almost giving him a heart attack. About five rooms down Prussia walked out into the hall and stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Prussia looked at the American wondering what exactly he was attempting.

"Shhh! I'm trying to hear what they're saying." The American pleaded.

"Hey! You don't shush the awesome me. Who's in there?" Asked Prussia, his curiosity peaked.

"France is in there with nine girls. Now shush." America pleaded once again. Prussia just face palmed.

"Dude, its France, he pull this kind of stunt all the time." Prussia was about to turn around and leave when America, a bit offended about Prussia's lack of interest, spoke again. "Hungary is in there with him." Prussia froze, turned to face the American very slowly and glared at him. "Are you sure?"

America grinned. "Saw it with my own eyes, now help me figure out what they are doing in there." Prussia stood there for a bit, turned around back into his room and walked back into the hall with two glasses. He handed one to America and placed his glass into the door so he could listen to the conversation on the other side.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon, I knew these would please you _ma chérie_. I thought of you the moment I saw them." France was saying.

"I love them! And the leather feels so good." Hungary said with a very gleeful voice. America heard Prussia swallow beside him, if he doubted before, he didn't anymore.

"And this silk is absolutely delightful, I can't believe you actually went all the way to custom order these for us France." Belgium's voice practically sang.

"It was nothing, _ma belle_, you know I enjoy these meeting as much as you girls do." America and Prussia heard as the girls giggling loudly. America looked at Prussia and he knew he wasn't the only one wondering about what exactly was happening on the other side of this door.

"Um France, Belarus is having some trouble, can you help?" Ukraine was kindly asking.

"Leave that to me, France has to go help Vietnam and Taiwan." Hungary said with a giggle.

"Ohonhonhon, you always had a way of dealing with her, you should teach me that some day _ma chérie_." France said, America could swear he could hear France's grin spread to his face.

"Sorry France, girl's secret." Hungary replied in a very happy tune.

America looked at Prussia again, the shock in his face was painfully obvious. Not only that but his entire face was red and the beginning of a nose bleed was visible.

"Well, I'm going to go fetch Monaco, if you leave her alone she'll go for hours, and I don't want poor Lichtenstein to have to deal with that on her first time." Belgium sang again.

America gagged. Prussia faced at him with a look that practically screamed that they needed to walk inside that room.

"Dude, no way. It's not what a hero dose." America said flat out.

"Are you kidding me? Are we hearing the same conversation here? Because what I heard sound awesome!" Prussia almost screamed, which made America worry that they were going to be found out. America looked at the door, it was very tempting to sneak in and take a look. The doors didn't have very strong locks and he was sure Prussia and him could break them with ought the girls noticing it from inside the room. America glanced around the hallway, and deeming it safe he started to try opening the door. He stopped when Prussia signaled him and he picked up his cup again to hear France speak.

"Are we all ready for the main event _mes dames_?" France asked and it was followed by several positive replies. "_Parfait_! Ill hit the lights and play the music then, let the fun begin" France spoke and they could hear cheers and clapping begin with the music.

It was now or never, with the music playing the girls wouldn't hear them opening the door and taking a peak, Prussia's hand was on the doors handle in a second and right afterwards America saw the door opening slightly. Both of them stared at the crest of the door, the room was dark but still had some light coming from the inside. They couldn't see anything of interest so far so they opened a bit more of the door. The door creaked loudly and their blood froze. They heard exclamations come from inside the room and quickly tried to bolt away.

America and Prussia knew they had failed at escaping when they felt someone holding their collar necks. Prussia turned to see Hungary glaring at him and America was now facing a very pissed off Belarus.

"Going somewhere?" Hungary asked with a smile that would have been the sweetest thing in the world if it wasn't for the daggers that her eyes were sending that moment.

America and Prussia mumbled something, trying to make um an excuse, but the girls weren't having any of that. They promptly dragged them back into the room that they were using.

Once inside the room America noticed that that wasn't a bedroom, first of all it was larger then a regular room, it had small seats spread around what looked like a cat walk and there were mirrors and special affects lights set up everywhere near it, and there was another open door to a connecting room that looked like a dressing room.

He then took notice of the girls, they weren't wearing the outfits they had worn for the meeting. They were all dressed up, with fancy hairstyles and make up. France was standing with the girls, a professional camera on hand and a very amused smile on his face.

"You two have been very naughty boys, trying to sneak in to our fashion show like that." Belgium chirped up with a grin. America and Prussia exchanged glances.

"Fashion show?" They asked simultaneously. The girls and France exchanged glances between each other.

"Yes, we often have France bring us his latest fashions and we model them for fun." Monaco explained to them in a serious tone.

"What exactly did you guys thing we were doing?" Seychelles asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." They answered almost immediately. "Can we go now?" Prussia pleaded to Hungary. Hungary grinned, and both of them froze.

"Oh I think not, not until we get some payback for you boys trying to spy on us." She spoke slowly, letting each word sink down into their skin. She then turned to face France "Think you have something that would fit them?" France grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Oh _ma belle_ I believe I do indeed." America and Prussia gulped loudly as they saw the rest of the girls acquire a grin much similar to that of Hungary and France's.


End file.
